Ash's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown/Transcript
This is the transcript to Ash's Adventures of It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown. Transcript *'Sally': two holes on her costume and looks at it for a bit Eek!!! *'Lucy': A person should always choose a costume which is in direct contrast to her own personality. a witch mask on her face *'Sally': Is Linus taking me to the party? *'Lucy': That stupid blockhead of a brother of mine is out in the pumpkin patch making his yearly fool of himself. *'Violet': Boy, is he strange? *'Sally': But, maybe there is a Great Pumpkin. *'Violet': her costume on Every year, Linus misses Tricks-Or-Treats and then the Halloween Party. *'Charlie Brown': He'll never learn. *'Sally': Do I get to go Trick-Or-Treating this year, big brother? *'Charlie Brown': Sure, Sally. *'Sally': Oh boy! Oh boy! Oh boy! How do we do it? *'Lucy': All you have to do is walk up to a house, ring the doorbell, and say Tricks-Or-Treats. *'Sally': Are you sure it's legal? *'Lucy': Of course it's legal. *'Sally': I wouldn't want to be accused of taking part in a rumble. on her costume but has trouble due to her hands sticking through the hole. Lucy helps her by straightening out her costume. Charlie Brown puts on his costume, but it has so many holes on it. *'Lucy': Oh, good grief. *'Shermy': Is that you, Patty? *'Lucy': No. *'Schroder': Where is Charlie Brown? *'Charlie Brown': Here I am. at his costume I had a little trouble with the scissors. *'Pig-Pen': They'll never guess it's me under here. *'Sally': Hello, Pig-Pen. Glad you could make it. *'Pig-Pen': How did you know it was me? steam starts flowing around the gang *'Lucy': Hey, what's this? *'Charlie Brown': What's going on here? they start hearing music (which is in fact the Ghostbusters theme song) and as it gets louder and louder, someone kicks the door open, scaring the gang out of there whits. A bunch of shadowy figures step in the house and starts dancing. They appear to be wearing protection outfits with the Ghostbusters logo on them and are equipped with ghost-trapping containments called the particle accelerator on their backs and are holding Neutrino Wands on each hand. As they step into the light, they reveal themselves as Ash Ketchum, Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and Clemont. *'Ash Ketchum': Who you gonna call? *'Brock, Tracey, Cilan, and Clemont': GHOSTBUSTERS!!! ''Peanuts Gang were so happy to see them in their amazing ghostbusters costumes *'Ash Ketchum': If there's something strange in your neighborhood, who you gonna call? *'Peanuts Gang': GHOSTBUSTERS!! *'Ash Ketchum': If there's something weird and it don't look good, who you gonna call? *'Peanuts Gang': GHOSTBUSTERS!! dances for a bit *'Ash Ketchum': I ain't afraid of no ghost. I ain't afraid of no ghost. music stops and everyone laughs Surprised you, didn't we? *'Lucy': You sure did. Great costumes, guys. *'Cilan': Thanks. *'Brock': Hey, where's Linus? Isn't he going Trick-Or-Treating with us? *'Charlie Brown': He's at the pumpkin patch waiting for his imaginary friend to come. Which he refers to as the Great Pumpkin. *'Ash Ketchum': Cilan, Tracey, and Clemont look at Ash in confusion Don't even ask what it is. Linus told me about it and you don't want to know. *'Lucy': Hey, where are the girls? *'Brock': The girls told us to meet them at the pumpkin patch so we will go Trick-Or-Treating with them. *'Charlie Brown': Oh, that's fine. walks in *'Ash Ketchum': Hi Snoopy! *'Lucy': What in the world kind of costume is that? *'Charlie Brown': He's a WWI Flying Ace. *'Clemont': WWI Flying Ace? *'Lucy': Now, I've heard everything. Alright, everybody we'll go Trick-Or-Treating and then over to Violet's for the big Halloween Party. kids cheer and are ready to leave. Snoopy follows them outside, but walks back to his doghouse Category:Transcripts